A single rose
by 12hinata123
Summary: Out of the many roses she got a day, one stood out the most.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A single rose

Couple: Yoruichi and Byakuya

Summary: Out of the many roses she got a day. Only one stood out.

She looked over at the massive pile of roses, letters, and gifts. It was all the same. Each and everyone of those gifts given with the attention to bed her. She sighed, all these men and some women all they wanted was her body. Once again another of her nights would be spent going through the pile of letters, and writing rejection letters of her own. By time the sun would fall she would only be halfway through.

It was morning by time she was done reading the letters, and sending rejection letters back to the owners. Just as she thought, the letters were all the same. Each one saying something about admiration, a compliment here and there, and the inevitable question to bed her. Did people really think just because you give them gifts, in return they give you their body.

Truly it disgusted her. She has only met a few men that were truly gentlemen to her. They didn't care about her because of her body but for who she truly was. She had fell in love with one of those men.

He loved her as well. When she had to leave him, she knows she had broke his heart. She knows because her heart shattered. She had fallen in love with Byakuya and paid the price. A broken heart and a man who most likely hated her guts.

Finally, done with all her letters she stretched her arms till she heard a satisfying pop. Well it was time for her to deliver these letters to the Soul Society post office.

As she slung the bag full of letters over her shoulders there was a knock at her door. She wondered who it could be this early in the morning. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see... Byakuya.

So how did you like it so far. The story will only be three chapters long.


	2. enter Byakuya

Here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy. Oh so as to not cause confusion, this chapter is told from Byakuya's point of view.

She was the goddess of flash and former commander of second division for a reason. By time he realized who his opponent was it was to late, for his blade was already rendered useless wrapped in that binding cloth of hers. At seeing his former sensei, and friend he felt a mixture of emotions. Anger, at her abandonment of him, Sadness at accepting her to be dead, happiness for her being alive, and jealousy at the orange haired ryoka she was risking her life for. On the inside Byakuya was having carnival of emotions flooding him; on the outside he remained as cold and emotionless as ever.

Once more his eyes looked towards her noticing a few changes in her appearance. He noticed how her hair was no longer short, but would surely reach her butt should she let it free of it's tie. He noticed her outfit, which consisted of a scarf, arm warmers, black pants and under shirt, and an orange jacket. Her voice had brung him out of his momentary daze.

"Long time no see Byaku-bo." She said in a teasing tone. Even now dead in the center of two dangerous captains she still had time to tease him.

"Yoruichi Shihoin" His tone held no emotion. For now she was the enemy, his enemy. He would treat her as such. Quickly she knocked Ichigo unconscious and supported his weight on her back. She looked at Ukitake and flashed him a smile as if to say " Thank you". She then looked to Byakuya her face expression serious.

"No time to chat Byakuya, I'll be leaving now and have every intention of taking this boy with me alive. Seeing as I'm still the goddess of flash you can try and give chase, but I doubt you will catch me." With her last parting words she quickly flashed stepped away. Byakuya right on her heels.

It wasn't long before he caught up to her and severed her arm. His only intention was to decommission her not maim her. The boy though he was a different story. Looking towards his wounded opponent his voice full of pride he said

"Did you think you could get away with such slow flash steps."

He did it he had finally caught her, or so he thought. Feeling a weight on his out stretched arm he looked to see an unscathed Yoruichi carrying boy. He could see the triumphant grin on her face.

"Did you really think you could stop me with such slow speed. Byakuya I'm offended." She cried in mock sadness. He aimed to cut her once more but she used his arm as leverage for jumping to the roof top near by.

About to give chase Byakuya was stopped by her holding up three fingers.

"Now ,now Byakuya your battle with this boy is on hold for three days. For in three days he would have mastered bankai and become stronger than you. If you choose to give chase I will not hesitate to kill you." As if to make her threat even more deadly she let a little of her spiritual pressure out. Not enough to suffocate him but enough to prove herself.

"Three days is all, not a day late." He commanded. Three days later he was defeated and hospitalized. By time he got out it was time for Rukia's execution. He could only hope he got there in time.

He would not let her die. As he flash stepped to Skyoku (I didn't spell that right did I?) Hill that was all he could think of as he exceeded his limit. Still he would push on ignoring the protest his body was screaming to him. He had to save her. He would keep his promise to protect her.

Everyone there was surprised at the sight before them. No one was expecting what happened. No, instead of a blade pierced through the chest of Rukia, the end of the blade was met by a different Kuchiki. Even Rukia herself couldn't believe what just happened. There she lay in the arms of her brother narrowly escaping death once more.

She was the first to snap out of the initial shock that his presence caused. Feeling the blood soak through the wound, she could only cry out her brother's name.

"Brother!"

"My it's seems I missed." The teasing voice of Gin declared. Rukia only stared at the man. The sly smile that never seemed to leave his face, would forever be etched into her brain. He recalled his blade and readied for another strike.

As the blade left his body Byakuya had whispered Rukia's name before falling unconscious. Rather from the blood lost or from exhaustion is unknown. As he fell he repeatedly told himself it was okay, Rukia would be safe. Help would be here in only a few seconds.

His body would never hit the ground. For she would be there to catch him. All in one fluid motion he was caught a gently set on the ground. Being to fast for her eyes to follow Rukia only watched her brother's body, completely forgetting about Gin.

It was a mistake for Gin was a man to take advantage of an opening. He raised his sword once more, readying it to impale the Kuchikis. His blow would never come for a hand had gripped his wrist.

"Sorry Lord Aizen but it seems I've been captured." Indeed he was by the very woman he had loved. The strawberry blonde known as Rangiku Matsumoto held him there telling him how he was under arrest. Gin looked to Aizen who seemed to be in a similar situation as he.

Instead he was being held by two dangerous woman. Ironically the one who barely even posed a threat to him held a blade at his neck. The older more experienced woman was the danger to he, for she held his blade in its sheathe.

"Don't move." She said. Aizen could hear the not only the venom in her voice but the killing intent was there as well. She probably hated him for him being the reason of her exile. Good he thought. She would only make his game more fun.

"Or will cut of your head." This woman he could crush. Even with the blade held to his throat she would not be able to cut him.

"Ashame I would like to continue our little reunion but our ride is here." The golden eyes that had afire burn within them, had a quick flicker of surprise flash in them.

"Get back." She yelled while jumping away. Aizen, Gin, and Tousen were all engulfed in a golden light.

By time Byakuya would awake from the hospital once more, news of Aizen and his betrayal would be all the news in soul society.

It had been exactly three weeks since he had been released from the hospital. In those three weeks he had various visitors. One being even the orange headed boy. Out of all the visitors none were her. The orange headed boy and his friends had went back to their world while she stayed. Currently she was staying at a little house her family owned. She could have stayed with him his mansion had more then enough space even with the servants living there.

Besides where she decided to reside; she was back, and there was so many questions he needed answered. Not only that but old feelings were rising to the surface once more. She had always held a place in his heart. Just as his wife always will. In this moment Byakuya knew not what to do.

"Byakuya we need to talk." Before he could even give a reply he was pulled into his inner world. As Byakuya opened his eyes he saw hundreds of cherry blossom trees. Some were blooming, some were shedding their leaves. Every where you looked cherry blossoms fluttered in the wind all blowing one way; no petals ever quite touching the ground before they were picked up by another breeze. The sky was an ever present orange red with the sun always in a set motion; never rising or falling any more. The grass was a healthy green and trimmed to perfection. The only thing missing from the serene world was its ever present occupant, his zanpaktou spirit Senbonzakura.

"Senbonzakura?" Byakuya questioned. He received no reply. It was strange usually when Senbonzakura would bring him here he would be right there to greet him. Placing one foot in front of the other he began to search for him. All he had to do was follow the cherry blossoms.

It took him only a little while to find Senbonzakura. He found him mask off and sitting, staring at a dead cherry blossom tree. Byakuya could see sadness in his eyes. A small hint of anger was in there as well.

"Do you rember Byakuya?" Senbonzakura had placed his hand gently and lovingly on the tree.

"There are many things to remember you must be more specific."

Senbonzakura looked to Byakuya his piercing blue eyes held a hint of annoyance.

"The tree Byakuya." Byakuya looked to the tree. He could remember nothing significate about it. All he saw was a dead tree.

"No, I do not." Byakuya thought he saw disappointment cross Senbonzakura's face. He wondered why.

"That's a shame Byakuya for it was once the most beautiful tree here. It was also so different from the rest."

"What makes it so different."

"It was my favorite. You'll see one day why it was different. I have high hopes that it will bloom once more. When it does you will see it's true beauty, just as I have." Senbonzakura had took his hand off the tree and turned fully to face Byakuya. There was much to be dicussed regarding the future of his master.

"You called me to here. Why?"

"To discuss the return of the woman we love."

Byakuya breath had caught in his throat. Yoruichi's face when he had cut her with Senbonzakura had flashed to his mind. The pain and shocked that had crossed her face would haunt him. Even though it wasn't real that image would forever be burned in his head. He looked to Senbonzakura who was getting impatient for his reply. Realization dawned on him just now.

"You said we. "

"Yes we zanpaktou spirits are just as capable of love as our masters. We are also capable of loving different people than our masters as well. Sometimes your emotions are based off mine, and you will unintentionally act on my desires."

"So my 'love' of Yoruichi was acted upon because of you?" Byakuya asked.

"No, not exactly you had free will over who you chose to love."

"So what exactly is it you want to discuss."

"Why have you been avoiding her?" Senbonzakura accused. Byakuya looked offended, for he avoids no one.

"I have not been avoiding her I simply have not had the time to see her." He stated. How dare his own zanpaktou accuse him of something so childish.

"You have had all the time for the pass three days to see her. The Commander gave you a week of rest. Try again." Senbonzakura retorted.

"What makes you think I even care for that traitorous woman. She has done nothing but harass me when we were children. Embarrass me on numerous occasions. If anything she was a nuisance."

Senbonzakura's eyes narrowed. Byakuya's narrowed as well. There was tension in the air, but just as quickly as it appeared it disappeared.

"To answer your question, I can tell you cared greatly for Yoruichi because when she left your inner world had become frantic. Some cherry blossom trees wilted including my favorite one; and we worked even harder to achieve the rank of captain. We both know when she left it broke your heart. You loved her. Still love her now. Out of jealousy you attacked her and the boy she protected. Jealous because she had once protected you like that. You can wear the cold and emotionless mask on the outside all you want Byakuya; but it won't work on the inside. I know everything about you Byakuya. Face your emotions!" . Senbonzakura raised his voice. He was tired of his master denying himself happiness ever since Hisana died. Now happiness had come in an orange jacket, and Byakuya was going to pass it up.

Byakuya's face softened. He could under stand his zanpaktou's anger towards him. Here Senbonzakura loved her but he would never be able to tell or show her for he was just a zanpaktou spirit. There was one thing Byakuya feared, he feared her rejection. They didn't exactly get off on a good start when she had come back. What if she hated him.

"What if she denies me."

"Then you continue the chase. She is one to love the chase. Nothing is gained without effort."

A smile had formed on their faces.

"By the way it is morning in your world. Make sure you go to her as soon as I kick you out. Be sure to take her a rose. Just not an ordinary one." He commanded.

Before sending him away, Byakuya muttered a thank you to his spirit.

"Hopefully you will do what I never can" Senbonzakura whispered to the sky.

Byakuya eyes snapped open becoming aware of his surroundings. He was in his room on his bed it was 6 in the morning. The sun barely in the sky.

Quickly he got up and changed clothes. Picking something more comfortable, and changing his bandages he went to the Kuchiki garden. He looked to find a rare set of roses his grandma grew. He picked a single blue rose the color of the night sky. He quickly flashed stepped to her house and knocked on her door. He held the rose behind his back. The door was opened and there stood Yoruichu Shihoin.

This chapter was kinda long. Thank you for spendind the time to read it to the end. Also thank you to those who teviewrd. Sadly the next chapter will be the last. Thank you once again and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hhhmm sorry for the long wait. Oh and Senbonzakura's words will be bolded. Of course only Byakuya can understand him.

"Byakuya?" Her eyes widened in surprise. Certainly the man she loved and was only thinking about a few moments again was the last person she was expecting to see. The bag of letters suddenly felt a lot heavier on her shoulder. Her eyes looked him up and down taken in the changes of his form from one hundred years ago. He had grown into a handsome man.

His hair was longer but only by a little bit. Under his clothes she could see his muscles that had formed over the years. His face had become harder and perfected into an emotionless mask. His eyes that use to hold mock anger towardS her now told her nothing. He was no longer hot headed, but a tamed flame never once faltering nor igniting. Very little remained of the boy from one hundred years ago.

She looked at his clothes which she noticed wasn't his usual black uniform and captain"s robe. He wore blue shinigami pants, a white shirt, and a robe with the symbol that represented his status as a member of the Kuchiki family, and his zanpaktou strapped to his side. He also wore his headpiece that represented his status as the clan head. Even in casual clothes, his air of authority and strength didn't waver. Her eyes shifted to his would he bring it? Did he see her as a threat?

"May I come in?" His voice was soothing to her ears. A voice that snapped her out of her thoughts. She mentally kicked herself for forgetting he was standing there. She stepped aside, while he used the space provided to enter her home. Remembering the weight on her shoulder she set the bag down in the corner deciding to deliver them later.

She walked to her couch and beckoned him to follow. Now seated but slightly on edge she watched as he seated himself. His blade never once leaving her sight. She repeatedly told herself to calm down, and for now he wasn't her enemy.

"Yoruichi-" He started

"I'm sorry, Byakuya." His gaze landed on her, he wasn't expecting what he saw. There Yoruichi sat her fist clenched in her lap. Her head was down, as if finding something more interesting on the ground. To Byakuya she looked unsure. What could possibly make the most confident woman he ever knew unsure of herself. He saw her head move ever so slightly up looking to see if he heard her.

"I'm sorry I abandoned you a century ago. They needed me. I don't want you to think I left without considering the pain you would have to endure. I did a million times over; but my happiness was something I had to give up if I wanted to save my friends. My heart was shattered at the thought I may never see you again; or that you would hate me- oomp"

Her apology was cut short by the feeling of his lips on her own. It was light and quick; but there was meaning behind it. Too soon... It had ended to soon. He pulled away his eyes staring into hers.

"You talk to much. I have already forgiven you and come to terms with my feelings on your departure."

"**Make sure to give her the rose**."

He said a mental OK. He didn't' want to give it to her yet. Her face still held the shocked look to it. He also saw something flash in her eyes for just a brief moment. Was that disappointment? He liked the way her lips felt on his. It was exactly like he dreamed it would be. He wanted that feeling again.

He leaned forward to kiss her again. This time she was expecting it and happily accepted. The kiss was passionate and loving. What they couldn't say in words was through that one kiss. All the waiting, the sadness, the want they felt for each other was expressed. Breaking only for the need of air, they stated into each others eyes.

Byakuya could see the love in her's, just as she could his.

He grabbed the rose he had gotten her. He twirled it in between his fingers, admiring it's beauty. Something beautiful for a beautiful woman.

"Yoruichi, this is for you." She gently took the rose from his fingers. She received hundreds of roses a day, this one was different. It was given to her with the intention of love by the one she loved. She loved the rose.

"Thank you Byakuya." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before placing the rose on the table and taking the hairpiece out of his hair. She flash stepped away.

Byakuya could only smile. He was happy things were back to the way they used to be.

"**Go after her**."

He flash stepped after her. Their game would continue on all through out soul society.

In Byakuya's inner mind scape Senbonzakura could only look as his master happily chased after her. Yoruichi was back and now his favorite tree would bloom.

He looked at the tree and watched as purple cherry blossoms bloomed all over the tree. It truly was the most beautiful tree her. He was sad when it whithered away, and its beauty was lost for a while. He layed on the ground watching the purple blossoms gather in the wind and be carried off. A single pedal fell on his cheek.

He enjoyed the warmth it brought. It was soft and warm like her touch. He closed his eyes, he was happy for Byakuya. He himself was happy as well. His tree was back.

A/N Thank you for reading and I would like to thank all of you who reviewed.


End file.
